The Fire of the Beast
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Hey, This is a 'Twilight' and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. I do not own the rights to 'Twilight' or Yu-Gi-Oh. This story was inspired by 'Elizabeth Masen' which is a 'Twilight' fanfic on this site. You really should read it. Email me if you want the author.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Reunions**_

My breath never sped up even though I was running at a pace far faster than a human ever could. The wind whipped through my long bronze hair sending it curling out behind me and I felt exhiliration flood through me as I ran. In my opinion this was one of the best things about being an immortal vampire, the sure speed at which I was able to run. Suddenly I stopped, the scent of an unknown vampire reaching my nostrils. She was fairly tall but not as tall as me; she was maybe 5'7" while I'm 5'9". Her hair was long, down to her waist, and a bright strawberry blonde. The most noticable thing about her was that her eyes were a sort of butterscotch colour just like mine; this was very unusual for a vampire, most vampires have blood red eyes when their not 'thirsty' but when they're a butterscotch colour it shows that they don't drink human blood. "Hello young one. What's your name?" She asked , while I stood a cautious distance away. "Elizabeth Masen." I replied slowly. "My name is Tanya. I won't hurt you, why don't you come with me to my home Elizabeth? There are more of us there and I'm sure that all of them will be just as interested in your story as I am." Tanya smiled. Her smile and verbal reassurance relaxed me and I nodded before following her back to a log cabin. "Just in here." She smiled kindly. We walked into a large and cheery room with a roaring fire in a fireplace. Sat on a two-seater sofa were two dark-haired vampires, one male and one female, and a tall male vampire with sandy hair was sat in an armchair with a blonde female vampire sat on his lap. "Everyone, this is Ezizabeth." Tanya said softly. "Elizabeth, this is Carmen and Eleazar" she gestured towards the dark-haired vampires, "And Kate and Garrett." She gestured to the other two.

Later on I was sat with them in the same bright room. "Why don't you tell us your story Elizabeth?" Kate asked gently. "Ok. But I prefer being called Lizzie, Elizabeth was my mother." I nodded. "Sorry." She apologised. "Don't worry, you didn't know." I smiled. I was silent for a few moments then and I guessed the others thought that I didn't want to talk about my past, but finally I spoke.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901, the eldest of twins. My name was Elizabeth Marie Masen, I was named after my mother while my twin brother was named after our father. Just weeks before my seventeenth birthday I was abducted. I don't know who by, all I know was that it was a man. For some reason he kept me, until shortly after my eighteenth birthday. It was then that he changed me. The agony was almost unbearable but three days later I opened my eyes and saw that I was a vampire. He then set me free. As soon as I could I went to try and find my family, I wasn't going to talk to them face to face, I just wanted to know where they were so that I could write to them. But they'd caught the Spanish Influenza just months before my birthday. All of them had died; my father, mother and brother. And they died thinking that I was dead. The pain of learning that my twin was dead was far worse than the pain of the venom spreading through my veins. We'd always had a strong bond, he was my best friend." I was silent again for a few seconds. Kate, Carmen and Tanya looked as if they'd be crying if they could. I signed before continuing with my story. "After I'd learned of their deaths I began wandering on my own. It wasn't long before I realised that I didn't want to hurt humans so I began hunting animals instead. Since I lost my entire family I've been alone."

They were silent for a while after I finished, almost mulling over what I'd said. "What was your brother's name?" Tanya asked finally. "Edward. You know, today would have been our birthday." I sighed. I always made me sad to think of him. "I think we should take a trip to see some friends of ours." She said slyly but I paid it no attentin. Even after all this time the pain of losing my brother was still raw.

The trip took around three hours, I was riding with Kate, Garrett and Tanya in Tanya's black jeep while Carmen and Eleazar used Eleazar's Spyder Spyker. We pulled up outside a large white Victorian style house and walked slowly to the door. It opened as we reached it and stood in it was a tall vampire with light blonde hair. "Hello Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar. Who's this?" He smiled. "Hello Carlisle. This is Lizzie." Tanya replied. "Hello Lizzie, I'm Carlisle. Please come in, all of you." He smiled again. I was soon sat on a sofa in a large living area opposite the rest of Carlisle's family. "This is my wife, Esme" He smiled, placing his hand softly on the shoulder of a vampire with caramel coloured shoulder-length hair. "This is Emmet and Rosalie." He gestured towards a huge bear-like vampire and a real beauty of a vampire. "Alice and Jasper." He smiled finally, pointing at a small pixie-like vampire with spikey dark hair and a tall vampire with curly blonde hair. "The rest of the family will be here soon." Carlisle smiled, looking at Alice. "They'll be a few seconds." She smiled. I looked at her curiously. "I can see the future." She explained. "Oh, cool!" I smiled.

The door opened and in walked three more vampires, a werewolf, a human and something else. "The werewolf is Jacob, the little girl is my Renesmee, the vampire with brown hair is the latest addition to our family: Seto Kaiba, the human is his younger brother Mokuba and the tall vampire holding Renesmee's hand is Bella, her mother." Carlisle explained. "Ah, so Renesmee is part vampire. That's why her scent is different." I smiled. They looked surprised that I'd picked it up so quickly. "And finally we have..." Carlisle began but he stopped as both me and the last vampire froze. "Edward?" I gasped. I couldn't believe that my brother wasn't dead. "Lizzie!" He gasped back. In a flash I was hugging him. "What hapened to you?" He asked. "Just before our birthday I was abducted. After I turned eighteen my abducter bit me and changed me. I though you were dead!" I said in tearless sobs. For a moment it was like we were kids again, Edward comforting me when I was upset again. Finally I calmed down enough to notice something that hadn't ocured to me before.

"How come Renesmee is half human but Bella is her mother?" I asked confused, after all, everyone knew that female vampires can't have children. "Renesmee is my daughter, Bella gave birth to her when she was still human." Edward explained. "Awwww! So I'm an Aunt?" I grinned. "Yep." He said, laughing. "To think, my little brother's a daddy!" I giggled. "That's possibly because I'm more mature than you." He teased. "So?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "Surely you should be _**more**_ mature than me, considering the fact that you're older." He grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him again. "Right, Bella, Lizzie, upstairs. We _**have**_ to sort out your outfits!" Alice said with a shudder at our clothes. "Is there any point arguing?" Bella sighed. "Nope." Alice said firmly. Sighing Bella made her way upstairs while Alice pushed me up. She forced us both into a closet that was bigger than her bedroom. "Right, now Bella why don't you try this." Alice said, handing her a deep blue cocktail dress made out of satin and a pair of silver stilettos. Then she turned to me. "I think red might look nice on you. Try this." She handed me a scarlet silk dress that reached my knees. "Now for shoes..." She murmered wandering over to a rack of shoes that was basically a whole wall. "Don't mind Alice. She's never happy unless she's dressing someone up." Bella smiled. I could see that Alice heard that and looked slightly hurt. "Thanks." I smiled back.

Bella and I got on really well and we found that we had a lot in common, like our love of reading. Esme showed me to an empty room at the top of the house. "You can have this room dear, just tell me what you want it to look like." She smiled. "You don't have to do that for me!" I gasped. "But I want to." She smiled pulling me into a gentle hug. For the first time in as long as I could remember I felt part of a family.


	2. Chapter 2 Gifts

_**Hey, thanks to everyone who's reviewed or favourited this story. I really appreciate it. CHOC-CHIP AND MARSHMALLOW COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO DID! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, my computer's dead (literally, it won't turn on now) and my laptop's ANCIENT so it takes forever to boot up! I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure how long this whole story is going to be but I have loads of ideas for it. :-)**_

_**If you want any suggestions for good stories then just look at my favourite stories (I think that you can do this). If you can't then message me and I'll give you a suggestion. If you have and ideas or requests for this story then please let me know.**_

_**Chapter 2: Gifts**_

I settled into life as a Cullen quickly, I'd never felt so happy. The only downside was that Alice seemed to view me as her personal Barbie and would give me at least one makeover a day, however she treated Bella exactly the same so she was usually around to talk to me. We'd gotten to be better friends than I could have imagined. "I'd always wanted a sister." I smiled wistfully, remembering all those years that I'd spent alone. "Well now you have one." She smiled back. "No," I shook my head. "I have three." I grinned. As soon as those words left my lips Alice squealed and ran off to find me some clothes that were 'Alice-approved'. For once I actually liked them, they were a pair of black skinny jeans with a red satin tank top and black leather boots from 'Rock and Republic'.

By the time Bella and I were dressed Renesmee was wide awake. Edward was teaching her how to play the piano while Jacob was staring adoringly at her and praising her extravagantly for her efforts. Emmet and Rosalie were hunting while Carlisle was at the hospital. Mokuba was in the kitchen with Esme, turns out he'd only just woken up so she was making him pancakes for breakfast. Jasper grabbed Alice and they darted outside, possibly for some alone time. Kaiba was sat reading but he looked up as we came downstairs. His eyes met mine for a moment but then they darted back to his book. However they didn't stay there long. It seemed that he couldn't concentrate on it and his eyes kept flickering back to me. "Why does he keep staring at me?" I thought. "Why don't you ask him?" Edward said, still concentrating on Renesmee's lesson. "Huh?" I asked. "You were wondering why he keeps looking at you. I just suggested that you ask him. Keep up Lizzie!" He looked up at me and grinned. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked, feeling really confused. "I can read minds." He smiled. "Oh great! So there's no way I can ever keep a secret from you now?!" I exclaimed. Bella laughed, "Of course you can! You just have to concentrate on something else. Or I could help if you have difficulty." She said. I looked at her curiously. "I'm a shield, vampires who have gifts to do with the mind don't have any effect on me." She explained. "Oh." I said. "And Edward and I aren't the only ones in the family who have gifts. Alice can see the future, Jasper can influence moods and Kaiba..." She didn't get any further because Kaiba cut her off. "Don't bring me into this! I never wanted any of this!" He growled. "What's wrong with being gifted? It can come in handy sometimes." I snorted while thinking of my own abilities. Edward's head whipped in my direction. "What were you thinking about then Lizzie? I don't think I quite understood it." He asked. "Just my own abilities, I've found that I'm a Pyrokinetic and can call up dragons. It's fairly handy when some weirdo is trying to kill me." I explained. "What's a Pyrokinetic?" Mokuba called through and Renesmee nodded in agreement. "It means that I can set stuff on fire with my mind." I explained again.

A couple of days later Kaiba an I went out to hunt. "So are you going to tell me your ability?" I asked. "It's kind of emabarassing really, I can control people's minds." He said quietly. "That's not so bad." I smiled. "Yeah it is, I don't want to hurt people!" He growled, lashing out at a nearby tree. "But you could you use it to help people. Besides, it's the same for any gift. It's not the gift that is good or bad but how you use it." I said gently. It seemed to calm him down because after a few minutes he looked up at me. "Thanks, how'd you figure that out?" He asked. "I kind of had to. Pyrokinesis can be worse than mind control, it's possible to hurt far more people with it." I smiled. We were just heading back when another vampire blocked our path. When I saw him I froze. "Marlow!" I gasped, fear and dread tearing its way through my body. "Hello Elizabeth..." He smirked.

_**Ok, so that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I don't want to give away too much too soon. So who's Marlow? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!:-)**_


	3. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


End file.
